


Fluffernutter

by TheBiophone



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Food, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Guy-Man leave their hotel to visit a convenience store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffernutter

It was a cool, Wisconsinite night when Thomas and Guy-Man entered a convenience store. Right across the street was the towering luxury hotel in which the two men were staying the night, but the smaller building was of much more interest to them.

“This is what’s good,” Thomas stated upon stepping through the store’s doors. “This place is a true testament to what it means to make it through. How many people must work day and night just to flock here for basic necessities for themselves and for their loved ones? Meanwhile, their rich neighbour down the road might be in charge of the system that is keeping them overworked and underpaid. However, this kind of establishment is here for the worker. It stocks basic foodstuffs and other supplies, and it keeps in stock enough novelties to cheer people up when they feel it’s not worth the while.

“Truly,” Thomas concluded, “the people who must work at and frequent these places on a regular basis are the true heroes.”

“Yes,” Guy-Man replied. “Also, they’re open all night. That’s pretty awesome.”

“Indeed,” said Thomas, gazing at all the merchandise in front of them, before adding, “Now, where should we begin?”

Guy-Man rubbed his chin pensively for a moment. “Why don’t you take one side, and I’ll take the other?”

Thomas smiled at his friend. “Brilliant,” he said. “Let’s go!”

The duo dove into their chosen sides of the store. It wasn’t long before Thomas set his eyes on something.

“Guy-Man, look!” he shouted, raising a jar. “They have peanut butter!”

Guy-Man came dashing over to Thomas.

“Cool!” Guy-Man said.

“Isn’t it, though?” Thomas replied, rotating the jar around. “You know, those packets they give us at the hotel are a symbol of luxurious conformity. Sure, the small packets might be less common than standard-sized jars, but they come with a pre-determined amount of peanut butter in them. Right from the beginning, the industry dictates how much peanut butter you are going to have, and the packets can stifle one’s imagination with regards to the use of the peanut butter.

“This is authentic,” Thomas continued. “This great abundance of peanut butter puts fewer limits on how much a person can use at a time, and the less-specialized packaging allows for greater culinary creativity.  
“It’s… it’s everything for which we stand.”

Guy-Man giggled. “True,” he said. Then, he turned to examine the rest of the shelf. Quickly, his eyes began to sparkle.

“Look, Thomas,” he said quietly, taking another jar off of the shelf. “Look at this.

“They. Have. Marshmallow. Fluff.”

Thomas’ jaw dropped as he gasped in awe.

“That’s fantastic,” he said. He paused for a moment before saying, “We’re going to need bread.”

“We could get bread,” Guy-Man said as he looked across the aisle, “or….” He grabbed a box off of a shelf. “We could get graham crackers.”

Thomas covered his mouth with one of his hands. “Yes,” he replied. “Let’s do that.”

With that, the two sauntered over to the checkout, beaming with delight. They put their discoveries onto the counter, and a young clerk began ringing them through the till.

“Is that everything?” she asked cautiously.

“Yep!” the duo exclaimed in unison.

“Alright,” the clerk said sceptically. “Your total comes to $8.75….”

Thomas slapped a $10 bill onto the counter. Carefully, the clerk got out the change.

“Do you need a bag?” she asked, as she gave the money to Thomas.

“Nope!” the two men answered cheerfully.

“Okay,” the clerk said. “Have a good night….”

“Thanks!” Guy-Man said, grabbing the marshmallow fluff and graham crackers.

“You too!” added Thomas, holding the jar of peanut butter. The duo bolted out of the store. They looked at each other and squealed.

It had been a very good night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my....
> 
> 1) My computer kept crashing while I was trying to write this fic. I ended up writing it in about half an hour in the late night/early morning.  
> 2) This fic is mostly something to help me break through my writer's block, and it's meant to be fun as opposed to anything too serious.  
> 3) I don't really specify a specific era for this fic, but I kind of imagined it taking place during the Alive 2006/2007 tour. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Fluff pieces (fictional or otherwise) aren't exactly my forté, but I though I'd give it a go. Like I said, this piece was to help me get through my writer's block, and it did that, so that's something. I hope it leaves you feeling something good!


End file.
